


Mistakes you made

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance if you squint and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude sneaks into Alois' bed late one night and drama (and a baby) ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes you made

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly that title doesn't fit very well I just couldn't think of a good one!

A confused noise left Alois as his eyes peeled open to reveal Claude looming silently over him. What was Claude doing in his room? Hadn’t he already put him to bed?

After mumbling his butler’s name the blond sat up and realized that there was an odd look in his eyes.

“..Claude?” He repeated, hesitant but almost hopeful that the demon would want him.

The young earl began to feel uneasy when his question was met by silence, but before he could snap at Claude for staring like an imbecile, he was on the move. His hands caressed Alois’ exposed thighs and brazenly wandered up his nightgown, and the boy let out a few wanton gasps—being touched by Claude was _much_ better than touching himself and thinking of the demon, he decided.

He’d never though he would actually feel something other than disgust with an older man touching him, come to think of it he hadn’t given it much thought lately, but the way Claude’s fingers were working on him he didn’t care _how_ old the demon was.

Alois heard his name and looked up into those clouded orbs just in time to see Claude give a wicked grin. It sent a shiver down his spine, this wasn’t his Claude. There was something wrong, he knew, but he couldn’t get himself to struggle no matter how the thought that this wasn’t actually Claude prodded at him.

Without another word their clothing was removed, Claude looking none to patient as he undid buttons and threw the garments aside, as if they had offended him in some way.

The blonde tensed a little when his legs were pushed apart without warning, and a strangled cry tore itself from his throat when Claude entered him without even a thought of preparation.

“Claude, that hurts!” The boy panicked, arching his back to retreat from the assault on his lower body. His fingernails suddenly found purchase in the demon’s back, clawing and raking them over his butler’s back seemed to relieve the pain a smidge.

His only experience was with the late Lord Trancy―and he sure hadn’t been this big or, surprisingly, this rough.

Tears came to his eyes from the odd mix of pain and pleasure. This was all he’d ever wanted―Claude’s eyes on him—but he hadn’t wanted it like this. Not with all this pain encompassing him.

Claude was relentless, panting and grunting like an animal while he moved in and out of the young body before him.

Alois’ cries of pain fell on deaf ears, the earl noticed, when Claude continued at the quick pace. Over time his cried subsided into small whimpers, and eventually moans were dragged out of him.

With a whine Alois found himself cumming, with Claude following shortly due to the contraction of the boy’s muscles around him.

To the horror, and mild annoyance, of the young Trancy earl Claude suddenly passed out; and the blond had barely managed to roll to the edge of the bed before Claude fell onto it with a hard ‘thump’.

Confused by the happenings, Alois stood and made his way to his bathroom. He definitely didn’t appreciate the uncomfortable feeling of cum leaking down his thighs; no matter who it belonged to.

A short while later Alois came out of the bathroom half-refreshed only to find his bed empty; Claude was nowhere in sight and the evidence of their late night rut was still on the bed.

With an irate sigh the boy muttered some curses and set to work on changing the sheets himself.

He could _not_ let Hannah or the triplets clean this up, they would no doubt look at him as if he was dirty, and none of them deserved to look down on their blonde master.

***

It’d been almost three months since the night Claude had crawled into his bed, and it didn’t seem as if Claude remembered. The next morning Alois had prodded, lightly, and either the golden-eyed demon hadn’t remembered or he was trying to desperately forget.

Alois had eventually dropped it, it seemed as if he didn’t remember their late night rendezvous after all, and life had gone back to normal.

For a while, anyway.

After about a month and a half the blond had begun having terrible fits of sickness, usually after he woke, that resulted in him throwing up for, sometimes, hours.

Claude had suggested calling a doctor, but the earl refused.

Now he was almost regretting the decision. He stood before a full-length mirror and was examining himself shirtless, namely the small bump that’d appeared on his abdomen. He wasn’t quite ready to call a doctor, but he was far from thinking it was something benign.

The bump looked so out of place on his thin body, it made him want to cringe.

*** 

Over the next two months that small bump had grown _much_ larger, and if Alois hadn’t been concerned then he was beside himself with worries now.

Hannah had begun hanging around a bit more, he’d noticed, but had been too worn out and sore to shove her away.

His morning sickness had subsided shortly after the third month, only to be replaced by severe body aches, namely his back. Claude had pretended not to notice and treated him the same way he always had, but Hannah tended to step in and make the black-haired demon do things differently.

The blond had been wondering why, and so he asked, but he wasn’t in any way prepared for the answer he received.

“You’re pregnant.” Her face hadn’t exactly been happy, but it wasn’t mad or sad either. Her calm demeanor unsettled him, and he lashed out the way he always did, calling her names and kicking and beating her.

That didn’t do anything for the storm brewing in his mind, though.

***

It’d been eight months and the Trancy earl had somewhat come to terms with his pregnancy. He’d begun being carried around instead of walking; he didn’t feel like himself at all when he had to waddle his way down the hallways.

He’d also been avoiding Claude; Hannah had been taking care of his daily care for almost two months now.

Sometimes he wondered if Claude was playing dumb. The demon seemed to not understand his distended stomach and other symptoms, but it was all his doing. It was just plain cruel if he couldn’t remember.

“It happens once a year.” Hannah told him one day, having noticed his curious glances at the golden-eyed demon, “Once a year a demon becomes very...” She paused to find the correct word, but seemed to give up and utter “horny. We’ll copulate with the closest thing, and it always ends up being almost completely wiped from our memories. I have the triplets and they I, but Claude’s always been a finicky one. I don’t know on whom he relieves his frustration year after year, but it seems this year he couldn’t stop himself from coming after Master.”

“But how’d I get pregnant?” He couldn’t help the angry tone to his voice. He wasn’t a woman, why was he suffering through this?

“That I do not know.” She admitted, carrying him to his room to lay him down for the night

***

It seemed that Claude indeed didn’t remember what’d happened. It’d been a week since Hannah had explained to him their sort of “heat”, and the blond had been dying to ask Claude more questions, to prod and see if he could jog the demon’s memory.

It seemed he couldn’t.

Alois had been insisting for a good two hours and his stubborn butler wouldn’t accept that he’d crawled into his master’s bed.

“How the hell did I wind up pregnant then, huh?” He all but screeched, chucking a pillow and suddenly finding himself holding back tears, “Get out! I don’t want to see your face!”

***

The dreaded day had arrived, and Alois hadn’t seen Claude since the day he told him to get out.

Hannah, calm as ever, was instructing the blond on how to breathe and push and so forth while prepping him and the bed. His contractions had already begun, and he was already in tears, both from the thought of mothering potentially demon babies and the actual pain from the contractions.

***

After the birth the earl found himself staring into the faces of two gorgeous little demons. Surely if Claude hadn’t believed him before he’d have to believe him now.

The baby Thompson displayed to him _was_ their daughter. Her big blue eyes were not unlike Alois’ own, and her black hair, already pretty thick, resembled Claude’s own locks.

Gently the blond took the baby from the purple-haired demon and cradled her, paying almost no mind to his slipping conscience.

***

When he regained consciousness Claude was in the room. He was cradling their sleeping daughter, and the blond was sure he’d never seen something so breathtaking before.

“Don’t move. We had a doctor come take a look at you and he said you should stay in bed for at least a week.” Claude’s voice came softly, surprising the earl. He stayed in the bed, watching the demon walk over and sit on the bed next to him with their little girl.

“Have you named her?”

Alois gave a grin, “I want to name her Claudia. You’ll stay here and raise her with me right? You won’t leave us?” he attempted his best doe eyes and gained a smile from Claude,

“Of course. We three will be together forever.” The demon crooned and went to set the baby in the crib that Alois hadn’t noticed up until now before leaving.

Once he left Alois fell back onto his pillow.

Claude had smiled, he’d _smiled_ , and that couldn’t be good.


End file.
